My Sad Lullaby
by Heavenlynostalgia
Summary: Hanya cerita melankolis keluarga kecil Takano
1. (Satu)

_Diantara aku dan kamu, muncul istilah "Kita"_

 _Mewakili banyak deskripsi bahagia dimana_

 _terdapat cinta menengahinya._

 _Dan aku mencintai segala dari cinta ini_

 _Meski tikam duka ada menyertainya_

* * *

Hujan selalu diidentikan dengan kesedihan, kenangan serta bait-bait kehampaan. Awan yang hitam saling berkumpul dan menetes rintikan air hingga jatuh menghempas diri ke bumi. Apa salahnya? Dia dibuang tetapi mengapa kamu membenci hujan? Atau mungkin karena hadirnya memang selalu mengiring duka?

Sore itu Masamune tengah berdiri, sendirian menatap lalang kearah depan dengan tanpa ekspresi. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan, karena saat ini dia tersenyum begitu tulus dan untuk selang detik kemudian dia menangis, cukup lama tetapi tangisnya terkadang diam membuat dirinya sendiri tertawa dan lalu kembali menangis.

Ia usap sesuatu di depannya itu dengan penuh sayang yang juga bercampur luka dan duka. Selanjutnya menunduk, menyembunyikan air mata kemudian menegakan kembali kepalanya. Tangan kurusnya kembali mengusap sayang,

"Ritsu, Matsuka kecil kita belum sadar juga. Dia sudah tidur terlalu lama."

Masamune terus mengusap sesuatu itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Sedang tangan satu lagi menyeka air matanya sendiri. "Ritsu, Hanya kau dan Matsuka hidupku. Katakan aku harus seperti apa agar Putri kecil kita mau terbangun? Aku begitu rindu saat dia memanggilku Papa dan juga memanggilmu Mama. Tidakkah kau juga begitu Ritsu?"

Masamune menengadah menatap langit, membiarkan gerimis air menghujamnya. "Aku jadi teringat ketika Matsuka masih ada didalam perutmu. Aku bahkan mengetahui kehamilanmu saat usia enam bulan Matsuka hidup didalammu. Bodoh, kau membuatku sangat marah saat itu. Aku marah karena kau sembunyikan semuanya dariku."

"Dan sekarang Matsuka kecil kita sudah berumur empat tahun, Ritsu. Oh astaga." Masamune merogoh saku celananya mencari sapu tangannya yang telah basah karena curah hujan, air matanya mengalir semakin deras saja. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Masamune kecil nomor dua yang ada didalam perutmu? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia menendang-nendang seperti Matsuka dulu?"

"Oh Ritsu aku sangat mencintaimu dan Anak-anak kita, sangat. Kumohon buat Matsukaku bangun Ritsu. Kumohon. Ijinkan Ayahnya ini membesarkannya, biarkan Matsuka tinggal bersamaku. Aku berjanji akan merawatnya dengan sangat baik Ritsu, aku berjanji. Jadi kumohon jangan bawa dia Ritsu." Tangis Masamune meledak seketika itu juga. Dihadapannya ada Ritsu, istrinya.

"Masamune, sudahlah." Itu adalah suara Yokozawa, sahabat Masamune. Tanpa sepengetahuan Masamune, dia menyusul karena khawatir pria itu tengah pergi sendirian. Karena itulah dia datang, Yokozawa tidak ingin Masamune terpuruk tanpa dirinya, ia menyayangi Masamune.

"..."

"Masamune." Panggil Yokozawa lagi, pasalnya Masamune tidak menjawab atau meresponnya.

"Yokozawa ㅡ tinggalkan aku bersama Ritsu. Ada banyak hal yang masih harus ku bicarakan dengan Ritsu. Ini menyangkut putri kami!" Dengan keras kepala Masamune menepis ulur tangan Yokozawa. Ia hanya ingin bersama istrinya. Apa itu salah?

"Masamune sadarlah!"

"Tinggalkan aku, aku harus bicara pada Ritsu!"

"Masamune cukup! Kendalikan dirimu!" Yokozawa membentak, ia bahkan menarik kerah Masamune lalu meninjunya hingga terpental ke tanah. Tetapi Masamune memilih tidak bangun dan meraba-raba pijakan kaki itu dengan sedih "Putriku ulang tahun hari ini Yokozawa! Biarkan aku merayakannya bersama Ritsu dan anak-anakku. Kau pergilah."

"Masaㅡ"

"Jangan mengganggu kami, apa kau tidak bisa lihat. Ritsuku sedang hamil muda, dia tidak boleh stress sedikitpun. Jadi kamu pulanglah!" Masamune bicara dengan tak menatap Yokozawa, ia tak ingin bertemu siapapun. Hubungan persahabatan tidak ada kaitannya dengan keluarga kecil Masamune, tidak ada!

Yokozawa mendesah pasrah, Masamune sangatlah keras kepala. Satu tangan Yokozawa menarik Masamune agar berdiri atau setidaknya duduk dengan tegap. "Terima ini, hadiah untuk putrimu dan Onodera. Selamat ulang tahun yang keempat." Yokozawa memberikan kado tersebut ke tangan Masamune yang kemudian dipeluk kado itu erat seolah adalah Matsuka kecilnya.

Hanya pelukan kotak hadiah, tetapi mampu membuat Masamune menangis semakin kencang.

Hari ini adalah genap empat usia putri kecilnya dan terhitung genap satu tahun pula putrinya tidak pernah berbicara atau sekadar membuka matanya.

Semua bermula sejak kecelakaan itu. Takano Matsuka, putri pertama Masamune dan Ritsu tidak sadarkan diri dan mengalami koma.

* * *

 _*Ulang tahun Takano Matsuka, ke tiga._

Masamune saat ini sedang dibuat sibuk karena menata sebuah kue bolu. Sebuah perayaan sederhana ulang tahun akan di lakukan di kediaman keluarga kecil Takano.

Ya, Masamune kini telah menjadi seorang Ayah, ia memiliki seorang putri kecil yang hari ini tengah menemui hari specialnya, Takano Matsuka dan baru saja berusia genap tiga tahun.

Jika ada yang bertanya siapa ibu dari Matsuka? Maka akan sedikit sulit menjelaskannya.

Ibu Matsuka adalah seorang laki-laki, anak tunggal dari keluarga Onodera. Pewaris tahta (seharusnya) dari perusahaan Onodera Shuupan yang memilih terpaksa kawin lari bersama Masamune. Saat itu pria tersebut entah bagaimana caranya tengah hamil tiga bulan oleh Masamune.

Keluarga Onodera tidak menyetujuinya, tentu saja dan kemudian memintanya melakukan aborsi. Tetapi ia tidak ingin membahayakan kandungannya, ia ingin melahirkan buah hatinya dan memilih mengakui cinta yang tak pernah ia ungkap dengan pergi melakukan sebuah pernikahan.

Bahkan Masamune tidak tahu laki-laki yang dinikahinya sedang mengandung anaknya pada saat itu.

Masamune baru menyadari ketika kandungan istrinya sudah menginjak enam bulan, tentunya Masamune sangat marah kala itu. Istrinya selalu melakukan hal bodoh yang membuatnya kesal, lelaki atau istri dari Masamune itu bernama Ritsu, Takano Ritsu.

"Ritsu tolong ambilkan korek api itu." Tunjuk Masamune pada istrinya. Saat ini ia sibuk dengan Matsuka yang terus bergerak liar dipundaknya. "Hati-hati jatuh Matsu-chan. Jangan banyak bergerak."

"Thidak mau, Matcu tidak mau belhenti Papa haha, ayo kita belputal mengelilingi kulci Papaa, Ayo." Tukas Matsu, putri kecil Takano itu sangat aktif. Ia tidak mengenal lelah, sangat cerewet, suka memerintah dan keras kepala. Benar-benar seperti Takano Masamune. tetapi fisiknya lebih mirip pada mamanya, Takano Ritsu.

"Papa tidak mau." Masamune, mengeluarkan wajah menjengkelkannya yang sering ia keluarkan saat bersama Ritsu pada putrinya.

"Papaa jelek, tidak boleh belhenti ciaaat ciaaat." Matsuka menjambak rambut Masamune membuat suami Ritsu ini mengaduh-aduh kesakitan.

"Papaa cepatt.. ayo paapaa."

Masamune menjulurkan lidahnya, "Papaa bilang tidak mau, wlee." Matsuka pun menangis, dia dan Papanya memang sering bertengkar tetapi meski begitu mereka sangatlah dekat.

"Matsu-chan kue ulang tahunnya sudah siap, kemarilah." Ritsu telah menyalakan lilin-lilin kecil disekitar kue bolu ulang tahun Matsu, meneruskan pekerjaan Masamune yang tidak selesai karena harus bermain bersama Matsuka.

"Papaa tulun! Maccu mau tulun, Papaa!" Kaki-kaki Matsuka yang kecil mengetuk-ngetuk dada Masamune, sesekali mengapit gemas leher Ayahnya yang menyebalkan itu.

Masamune mendelik "Tidak mau." Ucapnya bercanda, Masamune menaruh Matsuka diatas rak besar lalu menutupnya dengan belakang punggungnya sontak membuat Matsuka menangis semakin keras.

"Masamune hentikan. Kau membuat Matsu-chanku takut. Ayo Matsu-chan kemarilah." Ritsu meraih Matsuka dari kurungan Papanya, dengan jahil sebelum berpindah Matsuka menjitak Masamune terlebih dahulu.

"Kau.." Masamune yang pura-pura marah mengejar Matsu, sontak Ritsu jadi ikut berlari dengan Matsuka di pangkuannya.

* * *

Matsuka telah tertidur karena kelelahan, ini ulang tahun yang luar biasa baginya. Karena Papa dan Mamanya itu berencana mengajak berkunjung ke Hokaido, untuk jalan-jalan diesok hari. Iapun sengaja tidur cepat dengan alasan ingin cepat menemui hari esok. Berlibur bersama Mama Ritsu dan Papa Masamunenya yang menyebalkan, ah ya bersama adik kecilnya juga yang masih berada dalam perut Mama Ritsunya yang entah kenapa lama sekali keluarnya, pikir Matsuka, dia tidak tahu tentang lamanya waktu proses mengandung.

"Ritsu kau lelah?" Tanya Masamune, ia memeluk Ritsu dari belakang. Mengusap perut Ritsu yang sedikit membesar karena kandungannya yang tengah menginjak usia empat bulan.

"Ma-masamune, kau mengejutkanku." Wajah Ritsu memerah, lelaki yang kini menjadi suami Ritsu itu selalu begitu. Selalu membuat Ritsu malu dan berdebar-debar.

"Mulai sekarang, kita harus mengganti panggilan kita." Ucap Masamune lagi.

"Menjadi?" Ritsu nampak bingung, mereka sudah menikah bahkan sudah mau memiliki dua anak. Tetapi Masamune masih menginginkan sebuah nama panggilan yang lain.

Di kelitikinya perut Ritsu dengan jahil, membuat sang empu kegelian. "Mama, aku akan memanggil begitu padamu. Dan kau memanggilku papa. Anak-anak meniru orang tuanya, kita harus mendisiplinkan diri sebelum kelima anak kita lahir," jelas Masamune panjang lebar. Jangan lupakan ekspresi tanpa dosa wajahnya.

"Permisi Masamune, aku hanya mengandung anak kedua kita. Dan kupikir ini yang terakhir. Aku tidakㅡ"

"Iya terakhir, tahun ini. Tapi tahun depan hamil lagi. Sebenarnya aku menginginkan dua belas anak tapi mengingat kau mungkin lelah mengandung jadi ku diskon menjadi lima. dan ah iya tidak bisa kubayangkan hampir setiap tahun aku harus berhati-hati saat menyentuhmu, aku suka gaya yang berbeda-beda setiap waktunya." Jawab Masamune santai, kemudian mengendus leher Ritsu dari belakang, menggodanya.

"KAU SAJA YANG HAMIL KALAU BEGITU, TAKANO-SAN!" Jengkel sekali, Ritsu memiliki resiko yang lebih tinggi saat melahirkan, karena ia bukan perempuan. Ia harus melewati proses operasi untuk mengeluarkan anaknya, dan ia benci Masamune selalu menganggap semuanya mudah.

Tangan Masamune merayap masuk ke dalam celana Ritsu. "Eh? Kau tidak pakai celana dalam, wah ternyata Ritsu kecilku nakal ya." Wajah Takano berubah menjadi menatap Ritsu dengan sensual, membuat Ritsu sangat malu.

"Tentu saja tidak begitu, amat sangat tidak begitu! Pe-perutku membesar dan lebih besar da-dari empat bulan sa-saat aku mengandung Matsuka. Itulah kenapa akuㅡ"

"Sempurna!" Tidak mau menunggu lama Masamune kembali menggerayangi isi celana Ritsu.

"Ma-masamune hentikan.. aku sedang hamil, kita tidak bolehㅡ"

Tangan Masamune menutup mulut Ritsu. "Pelan-pelan, aku berjanji." Masamune merajuk, ia menumpu dagunya di pundak Ritsu.

"Maaf tuan Masamune-san, silakan lakukan sendirian. Aku tidak mau!" Ritsu mencoba melepas tangan Takano yang kini sedang melingkari perutnya.

"Tidak mau, tidak mau, tidak mau!" Masamune menggeleng-geleng kepalanya meniru gaya Matsuka jika sedang merayu ibunya Ritsu, tetapi tentu saja itu tidak berlaku jika yang melakukannya adalah Masamune.

"Jangan meniru gaya Matsu-chan kau tidak semanis dia. Aku tidak akan mengalah padamu." Ritsu berhasil melepas kungkungan peluk Masamune.

"Matsu yang meniru gaya Papanya." Masamune juga tidak mau kalah, digendongnya Ritsu ala Bridal menuju kamar mereka.

"MASAMUNE TURUNKAN AKU."

"Nanti dua jam lagi." Jawab Masamune sambil melepas pakaian yang Ritsu kenakan.

Ritsu terengah-engah dibuatnya, nafsu Masamune selalu tinggi sekalipun lelaki itu tahu Ritsu sedang hamil muda, benar-benar seenaknya. "Ma-masamune."

"Iya Mama Ritsu?", mendengar dipanggil demikian wajah Ritsu memerah, ia malu.

"Masamune, umm aku me-merasa tidak enak badan. Bagaimana jika ke Hokaidonya ditunda dulu." Ritsu menatap Masamune, ia mengelus perutnya yang cukup besar itu.

"Aku takut, perasaanku tidak enak, dan aku sekarang merasa ingin menangis." Ritsu selalu berubah menjadi sensitif ketika sedang hamil.

Masamune mengambil selimut, menutupi tubuh Ritsu yang telanjang bulat lalu memeluknya. "Mau ke Dokter? Aku sih tidak apa, tapi Matsu?"

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Masamune benar, sekarang ada Matsuka diantara mereka. Putri kecilnya harus lebih diperhatikan! Ini adalah saat dimana ego mereka harus sedikit dikurangi.

"Kita akan pergi, Matsuka akan sedih jika kita menundanya." Ritsu tersenyum sebentar mencoba menghapus gelisah, lalu ia tidur membelakangi Masamune.

Entah apa yang terjadi, ia hanya selalu berharap hal-hal baik dan Tuhan selalu melindunginya dan keluarga kecil yang teramat dia cintai.

* * *

Esok harinya.

Masamune membuka mata. Kepalanya terasa sakit dan berdengung, ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Ritsu dan Matsuka, mereka tidak ada. Masamune berencana bangun untuk mencari, tetapi ketika ia menggerakan kakinya rasa sakit mendera.

"Akuㅡdi rumah sakit?" Masamune terkejut, ia menjadi panik. Dimana istri dan anaknya? Bagaimana keadaan Ritsu? Bagaimana pula dengan Matsuka?

Dan tanyanya akan segera terjawab, karena pintu terbuka, seseorang memasuki bangsal dimana Masamune dirawat.

Orang itu masuk, menarik kursi dan duduk disamping Masamune. Wajahnya pucat pasi, nafasnya tersendat-sendat sedang matanya berlinang, menahan liquid bening yang siap turun kapan saja.

Sedetik kemudian ia menunduk. Tangannya ia angkat untuk menyeka air di upuk mata lalu ia menghela napas dengan dalam dan menatap Masamune yang nampak begitu bingung dan khawatir.

Orang ini tahu pasti kekhawatiran yang Masamune rasakan, meski bisa dilihatnya Masamune juga tidak dalam kondisi baik.

Ayah dari matsuka ini tengah mengalami banyak sekali patah tulang di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Bahkan kepalanya baru saja mendapatkan delapan belas jahitan sungguh keajaiban untuk Masamune bisa selamat dan siuman secepat ini.

"Matsukaㅡumm entah kapan akan sadar, Dokter bilang tidak ada luka serius diluar, karena Ritsu melindunginya, tetapi ada luka dari dalam yang cukup serius. Matsu cucuku sepertinya tidak akan sadar untuk beberapa waktu, kondisinya begitu kritis. Dokter bilang jika dalam waktu dekat Matsu tidak menunjukan kesadaran kemungkinannya ia mengalami koma," orang itu adalah , Ayah Ritsu. Dia yang membantu Ritsu kabur untuk menikah dulu. Satu-satunya yang merestui hubungan Masamune dan Ritsu.

"Oh Tuhan," Masamune menangis, gadis kecilnya itu masih bermain dengannya semalam dan sekarang terbaring diantara hidup dan mati. Apa dosanya hingga Matsu menanggung ini semua? Kenapa bukan Masamune saja? Putri kecilnya terlalu berharga untuk menerima semua hukuman ini.

Sungguh Masamune merasa dadanya begitu sesak! Sesak sekali.

menenangkan Masamune, dengan mengusap lengan yang bergetar itu "Takano-kun, dan mengenai Ritsuㅡ"

Astaga! Ritsu dan Bayi diperutnya! Masamune kembali menegang, jantungnya serasa diremas oleh kekhawatiran.

Dalam hatinya Masamune bersumpah jika Ritsu baik-baik saja, ia akan mengikuti semua keinginan Ritsunya, bersumpah tidak akan lagi memaksa menyetubuhi Ritsu semaunya, bersumpah akan menjadi suami yang patuh dan tunduk. Sungguh, ia berharap istri dan calon bayinya baik-baik saja.

Dengan berat Masamune menatap , meminta kejelasan lebih lanjut. Ayah Ritsu itu kemudian menggeleng dan mulai menangis sesenggukan. "Ritsu sudah tidak ada, Takano-kun!"

Tangis semakin meledak setelah mengucapkan informasi yang sekaligus menjadi musik pengiring hancurnya perasaan Masamune, mimpi buruk apa ini? Tidak mungkin ia kehilangan Ritsu dan bayinya, tidak mungkin! Dan jangan lupakan keadaan Matsuka yang juga tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja. Putri Masamune itu juga sedang meregang nyawa!

Oh Tuhan.. jalan takdir ini begitu menyesakkan! Kenapa tidak bawa saja Lelaki yang tengah terbaring ini juga? Kenapa? Apalah arti hidup jika begini..?

Oh Tuhan harus seperti apakah Masamune menjalani ini semua? Karena ia tak mampu.. Karena ia tak sanggup..

Tuhan.. Tolonglah..

Tolong kembalikan mereka..


	2. (Dua)

_Barang kali aku ini hanyalah sehelai daun di antara rimbunnya daun pohon yang kau punya. Kau punya ranting serta dahan yang kuat. Sementara aku setiap waktu kianlah menguning. Pelan-pelan pula mulai di goyah oleh angin._

 _Kau bisa dengan mudah melepaskanku, namun terjatuh dan berterbangan tanpa arah bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Aku melayang-layang tanpa tujuan, jatuh ke tanah setelah itu di paksa menyerah. Dipaksa ikhlas akan hal-hal yang tak ingin kulepas._

 _Pada bagian ini, aku ingin bertanya.._

 _Dimanakah letak menyenangkan dari jatuh cinta?_

 _(Quotes by. Boy Chandra)_

* * *

"Takano-san, haruskah aku yang menghadiri rapat terbitan majalah pekan ini?"

Masamune menoleh, yang berbicara barusan adalah Hatori. Anak buah sekaligus wakilnya di Marukawa. Seorang yang lebih kurang setahun ini telah pula begitu membantu lebih banyak dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. "Tidak Hatori, aku akan menghadiri rapatnya. Aku tidak apa-apa,"

Hatori menatap Masamune dengan tatap yang masih menimbun kekhawatiran mendalam. Namun Masamune menyentuh pundak Hatori, meyakinkan bahwa dirinya sudah tidak apa-apa.

Ini bukan karena Hatori memiliki rasa lebih terhadap atasannya, bukan pula karena Masamune memiliki penyakit serius mengakibatkan tubuhnya menjadi lemah. Bukan, sangat salah jika ada yang berpikir begitu. Karena semua ini di sebabkan oleh anak buah Masamune lainnya yang beberapa tahun silam telah di nikahi dan memberi Masamune dua orang anak..

Menyebut namanya saja tidak ada yang berani. Nama orang tersebut begitu sensitif dan membawa pekat duka yang dalam bagi para pegawai departemen Emerald. Sekalipun waktu telah berjalan satu tahun setelah tragedi yang mengecam luka duka itu. Namun tetap saja.

Dan dampak terbesar mempengaruhi Masamune. Atasan sekaligus suami yang kini harus terus-terusan di landa sedih karena tak hanya sang istri pergi dengan anak bungsunya, melain ada putri kecilnya yang entah akan bertahan ataukah ikut hilang di telan nyata kehidupan.

Saat ini Masamune baru saja selesai dari pertemuan rapat. Segera kembali ke ruang bekerja menyentuh tumpukan plot manga yang siap untuk di edit sebagai mana biasanya. Sampai silam waktu berikutnya ponsel milik duda tampan itu berdering menanda sebuah panggilan telah masuk.

"Ya, ini Takano."

"..."

"Apa?! Kumohon tangani putriku sebaik mungkin, aku segera kesana!"

Setelah menutup ponsel, Masamune berlari keluar kantor. Hatori, Mino dan juga Kisa hanya bisa saling pandang di serta mengunyam doa untuk putri dari Masamune dan Ritsu itu yang entah kenapa bulan-bulan terakhir sering hampir kehilangan sadarnya. Sekalipun kondisinya memanglah dalam keadaan koma panjang.

Masamune berlari seusai mobil hitamnya melabuh di parkiran rumah sakit. Sampai kemudian ia tiba di ruang dimana dokter baru saja selesai memeriksa putrinya. "Dokter! Matsuka bagaimana?!"

"Takano-san, kita hampir saja kehilangan Matsuka. Tetapi untunglah nasib baik masih menyertai Matsuka. Sekarang dia sudah kembali seperti sedia kala.."

Masamune menitikan air mata. Apa-apaan ini. Matsuka baru saja mencoba akan meninggalkannya. Kenapa? Kenapa begini?

Tanpa menghiraukan si Dokter, Masamune berjalan gontai menuju ranjang gadis kecilnya yang masih terbaring lemah dengan bantuan alat-alat rumah sakit.

"Setahun koma. Itu bukan waktu yang sebentar, Masamune."

Masamune menolehi asal suara. Lagi-lagi Haitani!

"Apa maumu?!" tanya Masamune sinis.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu! Ku dengar putrimu kembali meregang—"

"Pergilah!"

Haitani menghela napas dalam. Berbicara dengan Masamune saat ini ia sadari tidak akan mudah. Tetapi ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak mundur lagi.

Ritsu sudah tidak ada. Masamune kini adalah lelaki bebas! Jikapun putri dari Ritsu ini kelak sadar, Haitani bersedia menerima.

Tentu karena Haitani mencintai Masamune. Menginginkan kebersamaan sejak sedari lama, bahkan sedari Ritsu dan Masamune belum di pertemukan kembali.

"Aku tidak mau, Takano. Aku ingin bersamamu. Izinkan aku di sisimu. Izinkan aku menggantikannya. Izinkan aku membantumu bangkit dari keterpurukan akan Onod—"

Bugh!

Masamune meninju Haitani keras-keras. Berani-beraninya lelaki ini ingin menggantikan posisi Ritsu! Dia pikir dia siapa?! Kala Haitani mencoba bangkit, Masamune kembali meninjuinya sampai babak belur.

Ketahuilah cinta sepihak itu selalu membawa hal tidak beruntung.

* * *

Dua hari berlalu. Matsuka tetap saja senantiasa terlelap dalam tidur panjangnya. Bertahan karena pasok obat dan peralatan rumah sakit tidak cukup untuk membawa putri Masamune kembali. Bahkan harap-harap itu semakin menipis setiap waktunya. Kondisi itu semakin memburuk, kondisi itu semakin melemah bahkan hampir kehilangan detakan jantung selama beberapa bulan terakhir sampai sebanyak 4x.

Bukan Masamune ingin berpikiran negatif. Namun rasa semangatnya telah patah terkubur bersama angan-angannya.

Ia ada disini hanya karena Matsuka. Ia sudah kehilangan semangat hidup semenjak Ritsu meninggal dunia. Dan jika Matsuka juga pergi, untuk apa ia ada di sini?

"Ini minumlah." Lagi-lagi Haitani yang datang, kali ini dengan sekaleng minuman kopi dinginnya. "Kau terlihat buruk, Takano.."

"Kau masih saja kemari.."

"Aku minta maaf. Ku sadari salah jika berniat memintamu menggantikan tempat Onodera denganku. Aku salah. Aku terlalu gegabah," sesal Haitani. Ia lalu menggenggam tangan Masamune. "Aku bersedia di tempatkan di manapun. Bahkan di telapak kakimu pun tak apa.." Haitani menghela napas. "Izinkan aku mencobanya, izinkan aku menjadi pelipur laramu. Kau bisa menganggapku sebagai Onoderamu, aku-aku sungguh-sungguh mencin—"

Masamune menarik tengkuk Haitani begitu saja. Dengan tanpa di duga Masamune menciumnya. Melumat setiap inchi yang dirasa telah begitu teramat di rindunya.

Bibirnya Ritsu. Bibir yang selalu di sambarnya setiap waktu. Entah dimana dan kapan saja.

Ritsu..

Ritsu..

Ritsu..

Ritsunya Masamune.

Hanya Tuhan yang menjadi tumpu Masamune dalam memohon dalam percintaannya. Menyemogakan sosok Ritsu betul kembali menyapa malam sepinya.

Keduanya saling terbuai. Meninggalkan rumah sakit dan memesan sebuah kamar di hotel tak jauh dari sana. Haitani yang bahagia bisa di terima Masamune.. Serta Masamune yang tersihir akan sosok Ritsu yang ada dalam diri Haitani.

Ritsu.

Ritsu.

Ritsu.

"Aku mencintaimu Ritsu.."

* * *

Mata Masamune membulat di pagi harinya. Belasan panggilan tidak terjawab dari Ayah Ritsu. Puluhan email yang berisikan pesan serupa.

'Nak.. Cepat ke rumah sakit! Kondisi Matsuka memburuk kembali!'

'Nak.. Cepat ke rumah sakit! Kondisi Matsuka memburuk kembali!'

'Nak.. Cepat ke rumah sakit! Kondisi Matsuka memburuk kembali!'

Masamune berhenti menscroll pesan sama tersebut. Memegangi kepalanya yang sakit sambil memunguti pakaiannya yang berantakan.

Haitani masih terlelap. Tetapi Masamune tidak ingin peduli. Dan memilih meninggalkannya sendirian.

Dalam hati ia merutuk. Ayah macam apa dirinya?! Ketika putrinya sedang membutuhkan dia malah bermain-main dengan lelaki lain. Sungguh tidak bisa di maafkan!

"Takano-kun! Kau kemana saja?!"

Masamune berlari mendekat. "Ayah maafkan aku. Bagaimana Matsuka?"

"Semalam Matsuka sadar kau tahu?!" ujarnya parau, mendengarnya membuat Masamune menitikan air mata. "Aku akan menemui putriku sekarang juga," ujar Masamune bergegas.

"Tunggu Masamune.."

Selang beberapa menit Masamune kembali, "Ayah. Matsu kenapa tidak ada?"

"Matsu semalam sadar, memanggil namamu dan Ritsu. Hanya berkisar dua menit kesadarannya hilang lagi.."

Masamune menggoyah bahu mertuanya itu. "Lalu Matsu sekarang dimana? Dimana putriku, ayah?!"

Tak mampu berkata-kata, Ayahnya Ritsu itu menunjuk lantai bawah "ruang pojok di lantai AB,"

Sesegera mungkin Masamune berlari, abaikan segala rasa sakit di kepala karena percintaan terlarangnya bersama Haitani.

Lantai tersebut berisi lapak tempat parkir, kamar mandi, ruang penyimpanan, lapak tempat para farmasi meracik obat dan juga kamar jenazah.

Masamune berlarian mencari ruang lain selain tempat-tempat tersebut di lantai ini. Tapi nihil. Sampai kemudian lagi-lagi ia merasa berhalusinasi.

Sosok Ritsu ada disana. Terduduk di pojok deretan kursi-kursi kosong disana.

"Ritsu.." Masamune mengusap gusar matanya berharap imajinasinya membuyar. Tetapi bukannya menghilang, Ritsu malah menatap Masamune dengan tatap sulit di artikan. Ritsu betul nyata!

Apa Ritsu marah karena Masamune secara tidak langsung telah mengkhianatinya?

"Ritsu.. Maaf.. Maafkan aku," Masamune bersimpuh di kaki Ritsu. Menangis akan sejuta penyesalannya. Ia akui ia bersalah. Ia akui ia memang telah berkhianat. Tetapi itu semua karena rasa rindu yang sudah tak mampu ia bendung.

Ritsu mengangkat wajah Masamune, menghapus air mata itu. "Tidak apa-apa,"

"Ritsu.. Aku sangat merindukanmu.. Pulanglah Ritsu.."

Ritsu menggeleng, "teruslah hidup Masamune.. Demi aku dan anak-anak kita,"

"Tidak Ritsu aku—"

Ritsu tiba-tiba menghilang, ketika Masamune menatap sekeliling. Ia ada di ruang jenazah. Tepat di hadapannya ada sebuah jenazah kecil yang entah kenapa membuat Masamune takut sekaligus penasaran ingin membukanya.

"Oh.. Tidak Matsu.. Jangan begini.. Tidak Ritsu.. Tidak!"

* * *

 _My sad lullaby END_


End file.
